In the point-of-purchase field, and for signage in general, it has been demonstrated "motion" provides better attention capturing ability than static displays. It has also been found that the utilization of holographic, diffraction, or metallized foil materials can provide an unusual attention getting effect at the point-of-purchase area, or for signs in general. According to the present invention, these two basic concepts are combined to produce various structures, and in the practice of various methods, so that in a very simple manner dramatically effective point-of-purchase displays or other signage may be provided.
According to one aspect of the present invention, basic elements of providing the motion desired for effective point-of-purchase display is obtained by utilizing plastic gears which are mounted to a support for rotation about parallel axes, and which interengage each other. Various indicia are provided on the gears for providing dramatic effects, such as by providing holographic, diffraction, or metallized foil material on the gears, in addition to applying colored label material, letter or numerical indicia, or other visual effect providing structures to the gears. The gears may be mounted in modules, on sheets, or in other simplified manners. By providing linear modules, the attention getting mechanisms can be assembled together in any manner desired to produce a variety of effects. Further, the gears may be mounted together by links, like chain links, so that the gears may be assembled into any desired non-linear configurations. Utilizing the invention, in a simple and inexpensive manner a cornucopia of dramatic, attention getting effects may be provided at a point-of-purchase (the term "point-of-purchase" in the present application is intended to cover signs in general as well as specific point-of-purchase areas).
According to one aspect of the present invention, a point-of-purchase display module is provided comprising a linear support and a plurality of discs, each having an outer face and rotatable about an axis of rotation generally concentric with the disc. Gear teeth are formed on the circumferential periphery of each, and visual effect indicia or material is disposed on each disc outer face. Means are provided for mounting the discs to the linear support in a linear array with the teeth of adjacent discs intermeshing, and with the outer face of each facing away from the linear support. A lens, and means for mounting the lens so that it is located over the disc outer faces, are also preferably provided, as well as a motor. For high RPM up to 150, the drive shaft of the motor may be operatively connected to one of the peripheral gear teeth of one disc, or to a gear reducer, and then the motor rotates the discs at a relatively slow speed, preferably approximately 10-20 rpm. The support, discs, lens and mounting means are preferably all plastic, while the visual effect indicia or material is preferably selected from the group consisting essentially of holographic material, diffraction material, and patterned metallized foil (such as having a starburst pattern, or a plurality of eccentric circles pattern).
According to another aspect of the present invention, a point-of-purchase display assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A plurality of discs each having an outer face, and rotatable about an axis of rotation generally concentric with the disc, and gear teeth formed on the circumferential periphery thereof, the gear teeth of the discs intermeshing so that driving of one disc drives the others; and wherein each of the gears has an inner face, opposite the outer face, and a hub extending outwardly from the inside face. Visual effect indicia or material disposed on each disc outer face. Means for rotating the discs about their axes of rotation by driving one of the discs. And, a support structure, and means for defining a channel in the support structure, the channel being dimensioned to receive the gear hubs therein, interengagement between the hubs and the portion of the support structure defining the channel, and the gears with each other, mounting the gears for rotational movement about parallel axes. A lens may cover the outer faces of the gears and cooperate with the channel support structure to hold the gears in place.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a point-of-purchase display assembly is provided comprising: A plurality of discs each having an outer face, and rotatable about an axis of rotation generally concentric with the disc, and gear teeth formed on the circumferential periphery thereof, the gear teeth of the disc intermeshing so that driving of one disc drives the others; and wherein each of the gears has an inner face, opposite the outer face, and a hub extending outwardly from the inside face. Visual effect indicia or material disposed on the disc outer face. Means for rotating the discs about their axes of rotation by driving one of the discs. And, links interconnecting the gears together, the links pivotally connected to the gears at the axes of rotation thereof, so that the gears are disposed in a chain. The links preferably comprise a master link having a link body and two upstanding shafts perpendicular to the link body, the shafts extending through two adjacent gear axes of rotation. Each upstanding shaft receives three additional links thereon, passing through apertures in the additional links. Means are provided for holding the additional links and gears on the upstanding shaft so that the gears and additional links may rotate and pivot with respect to the upstanding shaft. Preferably the links and gears are made of plastic.
The invention also relates to a point-of-purchase display assembly which comprises the following elements: At least one disc having an outer face, and rotatable about an axis of rotation generally concentric with the disc. Light transforming material disposed on the disc outer face for receipt of indirect light falling thereon and transforming the light to a distinctive visual display. And, means for rotating the disc to change the orientation of the light transforming material on the disc outer face, to thereby continuously change the visual perception by an observer of the light transforming material and the distinctive visual display provided thereby. The light transforming material preferably is selected from the group consisting essentially of holographic, diffraction material, and patterned metallized foil (such as having a starburst pattern or eccentric circles pattern), although other indicia may be utilized, such as label material of different color applied to the outer face of the discs. The invention also relates to a related method of providing an eye catching display at a point-of-purchase. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Mounting the disc for rotation at the point of purchase in an area where the disc outer face is lit by light. And, (b) rotating the disc about its axis of rotation to change the visual effect provided by the light transmitting material.
In the practice of the above method, it is preferred that a plurality of the discs are interconnected by gear teeth on the periphery thereof which are maintained in a particular angular orientation with respect to each other and step (a) is practiced so that the visual effects provided by adjacent discs are offset from each other; and that step (b) is practiced so that upon rotation of one disc all discs are rotated, with adjacent discs transmitting visual effects at different times. The light transmitting material may be holographic material, and steps (a) and (b) are practiced so that each of three adjacent discs flash in sequence. Step (b) is preferably practiced by rotating the disc at about 10-20 rpm, which is slow enough so that the visual effect desired occurs, but fast enough so that it is eye catching.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective point-of-purchase display assembly, and method of catching one's eye at a point-of-purchase display. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.